Elenníssi
by Giledhel-Narya
Summary: Los relatos las vidas de todas y cada una de las mujeres pelirrojas de un linaje de Númenoreanas que se remonta a la caída de Númenor. A través de generaciones, una historia gestada en pocos años irá creciendo y menguando, y llenando de miedo y duda
1. Vornen, i yaiweo nís

Vornen, i yaiweo Nís[1]  
  
Era noche cerrada, pero aun así, Vornen no podía dormir. Estaba sentada ante la ventana, mirando hacia el Oeste, preguntándose cuál sería su destino. Iban pasando las horas, llegó el alba, y Vornen no se había movido. Seguía sentada en la cama, vestida de blanco, la larga cabellera cayéndole en suaves ondas sobre los hombros.  
Empezó el bullicio del día: la gente salía a la calle, los niños lloraban o reían, las madres gritaban, los hombres se desperezaban. como cada mañana. Para ella todas las mañanas eran monótonas desde que supo que estaba condenada. Condenada a vivir sin amor, sin quién más amaba, aquél por quien daría la vida. Siguió allí, sin inmutarse, hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta. Nís, una joven de cabellos dorados recogidos con una larga trenza, asomó su pálido rostro, sonriendo con los ojos color miel:  
  
- Señora. Vuestro hermano ha venido a veros.  
  
- Gracias, Nís. - su voz sonó queda, y la doncella adivinó que no bajaría. Decidió echar una carta, quizá de más, sobre la mesa.  
  
- Ha venido acompañado.  
  
Lentamente, Vornen giró la cabeza y contempló a la muchacha. Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas amargas, que resbalaron por sus ahora enrojecidas mejillas. Ahogando sollozos de cruel desespero del amante incauto, se levantó y indicó a Nís que bajara a recibirles. Temblorosa, se vistió y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Sabía que él estaría allí, acompañando a su hermano Ingolmo, pero no sabía si resistiría verlo. Cogiendo aire, miró abajo, atisbando los dos rostros que la contemplaban.  
  
- Buenos días, mi querida hermana. - un hombre alto, de cabellos negros cuál ébano y ojos castaños, le sonrió.  
  
- Alassea ré, melda Vornen[2]. - un joven de ojos vivaces y cabellera oscura, de rostro hermoso, le tendió la mano, sin un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro - Espero no haberos despertado.  
  
- Buenos días, Ingolmo. ar alassea ré, Anárion. - la joven tomó la mano que él le tendía, tensa - No me habéis despertado, no temáis. Hace rato que velo esperando el alba.  
  
- Sabes que no debes hacer eso, hermana. - el hombre mayor la miró con dureza, y ella respondió con una mirada igualmente fría.  
  
- Al igual que tu sabes que ahora no deberías creer lo que crees, y sin embargo. - por un momento hubo un tenso silencio y, súbitamente, el rostro de la mujer se ablandó y sonrió cariñosamente - Pero no es tiempo de discutir. No es entre familiares ni amigos que tenemos que enfrentarnos.  
  
********  
  
¡Cuán bella era! Anárion la miraba, embelesado. Aún se maldecía por no haber sabido apreciar lo que una vez se le había ofrecido. Y ahora estaba totalmente perdido. Suspirando, intentó volver a coger el hilo de la conversación, pero solo era consciente de los movimientos inconscientes de Vornen, de los pálidos reflejos cobrizos de su cabello.  
Durante una larga mañana estuvo a su lado y no marchó hasta que Anar estuvo alto en el cielo, poco después de la marcha de Ingolmo.  
  
Allá, en medio del patio, a sabiendas de que nadie podía verles salvo Nís, volvió a tomar la mano de Vornen. Con dulzura, se la llevó a los labios y besó los pálidos dedos. Poco a poco, la acercó a él, temeroso pero a la vez deseoso de sentirla contra su pecho. Con sorpresa, advirtió que, por primera vez en largo tiempo, la muchacha no se echaba atrás sino apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. La abrazó y beso sus cabellos, el corazón galopando en su pecho. Ella le miró a los ojos:  
  
- Aún no entiendo porqué sigues con este juego, Anárion. - sus ojos parecían verdaderamente tristes, desesperados - Hay cosas que duelen más que el olvido.  
  
- Lo sé, pero sabes que no hay momento en que sufra más que cuándo entre mis brazos está ella. - él, con las manos temblorosas, tomó el rostro de Vornen y la atrajo hacia si. Le besó los húmedos párpados - Lo sabes bien.  
  
- Anárion. - la joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y apretó los labios contra los del hombre. Se besaron con urgencia, enredando los dedos en la cabellera ajena. Secamente, Vornen se echó atrás y le lanzó una mirada de pasión y desgarro - .vete, Anárion. vete con tu esposa.  
  
Sin decir nada más, echó a correr escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación. Mientras, el joven quedó en el centro del patio, con el rostro elevado hacia el cielo, mordiéndose el labio. Apretó los puños, impotente, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y se fue sin mirar atrás siquiera. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizá habría podido ver a Vornen apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, llorando por él.  
  
*********  
  
Pasaban las semanas, los meses, y Númenor parecía empequeñecerse a su alrededor. Vornen pasaba las noches en vilo, luchando contra si misma, incapaz de comprender tal dolor. ¿Porqué costaba tanto apagar esas brasas? No encontraba respuesta alguna, y su pesar iba en aumento.  
  
Una tarde, cuándo ya se disponía a subir a su habitación, la joven Nís llegó corriendo, respirando alterada, y la llamó por su nombre y le explicó lo que Ingolmo le había mandado decir. Por un momento, le pareció a Vornen que el mundo iba a desplomarse sobre su cabeza, y no bajo sus pies. Corrió y, lo más deprisa que pudo, arregló lo que su hermano le había indicado. En poco tiempo, todo lo imprescindible estuvo en una mochila grande. Por la noche, Isil vio salir a la calle un joven mancebo acompañado por una muchacha de cabellera dorada. Muchos habrían podido decir quién era aquella doncella de tez blanca: Nís, dama de Vornen Luinecollo. Pero ¿quién era el joven que la acompañaba? Algunos indiscretos se formularon esa pregunta aquella noche, pero nadie más que los que en el muelle los esperaban supieron la respuesta.  
  
Así fue como, corriendo en la oscuridad, llegó Nís hasta el barco que podría haber sido su salvación. Con un suspiro, la muchacha paró y contempló a los tres hombres que estaban a punto de embarcar. Iban embozados en una capa gris y pesada, y caminaban silenciosamente. Uno, al parecer el más joven, le dirigió la palabra:  
  
- Creíamos que no llegaríais nunca. - lo dijo en un tono seco y cortante.  
  
- Y sin embargo aquí estamos. - le respondió Nís, mientras el joven se separaba de ella - No juzgues antes de tiempo, Earsoron, o algún día tendrás que lamentar las palabras de tu boca.  
  
- ¿Qué sabrás tu de mi futuro, Nís?  
  
- Más de lo que quieres creer. Pero no discutamos más o llegará el alba. Id, yo cubriré cuánto pueda vuestra marcha.  
  
- ¿Y si Elenna cae? - otro de los allí presentes, algo mayor que Earsoron, la tomó por el brazo - ¿Qué será de ti si cae Andor?  
  
- Andor caerá. - Nís besó a aquél que acababa de hablarle - .y yo con ella. Pues tal es mi destino: caer como las hojas de los árboles, caer como los muertos del silencio. Ve en paz, Earadan, y llévate mis mejores deseos.  
  
- Bien, si tal es tu deseo, Nis. - el tercer hombre, que ahora se descubrió como Ingolmo, habló por primera vez, empujando a los tres jóvenes hacia el barco - .así ha de cumplirse. Námarie[3]!  
  
- Námarie, meldor[4]!  
  
Nís marchó así del muelle, sin girar la vista atrás, como tantas otras veces. Al mismo tiempo, la última de las naves de Elendil el Alto soltaba amarras y ponía rumbo al Este. Para cuándo llegaba la muchacha a casa de Vornen, el rostro bañado en lágrimas, el Sol empezaba a subir por la cúpula azul del cielo.  
  
* * *  
  
Estaban los tres jóvenes mirando la lejanía, aunque ninguno en la misma dirección: Earadan, de pie en el centro de la cubierta, los cabellos oscuros despeinados por el viento, miraba hacia el cielo, los puños cerrados; Earsoron, sentado cerca del timón, clavaba sus ojos en Romen, mientras jugueteaba con el broche de la capa. Y el tercero, ahora ya descubierta su melena de reflejos rojizos y su rostro de mujer, contemplaba la isla que dejaban atrás. Con dolor, Vornen abandonaba la tierra que la había visto nacer. En unos segundos, el cielo se llenó de oscuridad y el mar se encrespó, el viento rugía, hinchando los velámenes, alejándolos de Númenor, y el Mundo temblaba bajo el agua. Las manos blancas de Vornen se agarraron con furia a la borda, impotente, mientras sus ojos lloraban la mayor pérdida que Eä había sufrido hasta entonces: Elenna se resquebrajaba, y sonaba en ella la risa cruel de un servidor de la oscuridad, y en las ciudades los niños lloraban, las mujeres se lamentaban y los hombres gritaban. En palacio, Zimraphel esperaba la caída inminente de Andor y en casa de Vornen, Nís miraba el cielo, de pie en el centro del patio.  
  
Y, sin previo aviso, las olas se levantaron y engulleron la tierra humana más bella habida jamás, la Tierra del Don, Elenna. que pasó a llamarse desde entonces Atalante, la Sepultada. Y Vornen, inmóvil, lloraba por ella, Númenor, la que los Hombres no habían sabido salvar del desastre. Insensible a lo que le llegaba de fuera, incapaz de oír los gritos de los marineros y los zarandeos del barco, la proximidad del naufragio, la joven dejaba caer sus lágrimas al mar.  
  
* * *  
  
Cabizbaja, Vornen bajó del barco. Tras interminables días de travesía habían llegado por fin a puerto. Muchas veces les había parecido que el naufragio estaba aguardando tras cada ola, pero ninguna vez consiguió el desastre hacerse dueño del barco. Pero la desgracia había anidado hondamente en sus almas, en las almas de todos aquellos que habían conseguido huir. Sueños de pavor, rememorando la caída de aquella isla que habían amado, la risa cruel de Sauron, todo. Todo contribuía a hacer desastrosa la vida de Vornen. Pero se juró sobrevivir.  
  
Viajó, con su hermano y sobrinos, Earadan y Earsoron, hasta la vera del lago Nenuial, llegó hasta Imladris, donde descansó sus penas por unos días. Después de eso, llegó a Lothlórien, pero su alma no estaba en paz. Vio la fundación de los Reinos Hermanos, y el renacer de la Oscuridad... E iba pasando el tiempo, pero nada la reconfortaba. Cada noche sus ojos suspiraban volver a verlo, volver a tocar sus manos fuertes, a abrazarle... y luego despertaba con la cruel certeza de que él estaría reposando en brazos de su esposa.  
  
Era una de tantas noches, y las lágrimas recorrían de nuevo su rostro. Inesperadamente, la puerta de habitación se abrió y el rostro insomne de Ingolmo se asomó. Lentamente, se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Vornen se apoyó en su hombro y sollozó hasta el alba. Al despuntar el Sol, Ingolmo le habló.  
  
- Se acerca el tiempo, hermana, en que ha de cumplirse la mayor hazaña de esta Edad. Puede que sea para bien, y que sobreviváis las mujeres para recordar las gestas de los maridos, padres, hijos y hermanos. O puede que sea para mal, y las mujeres quedéis cautivas en la oscuridad, y lloréis los nombres de vuestros hermanos, hijos, padres y maridos sin esperanza alguna. - el hombre tomó aliento, cansado, pues conocía la verdad de todas esas palabras - Vornen, se acerca el ocaso de esta Edad, y no puedo decirte si en la próxima habrá amanecer... sólo pedirte que luches para que perdure nuestro recuerdo.  
  
- Parece como si no quisieras volver, Ingolmo. - Vornen le miró, desolada y triste, herida en el alma - ¿Porqué.?  
  
- A veces es mejor morir en la batalla. - bajó la cabeza con desolación - .que volver de una derrota.  
  
- ¡Y por eso los hombres preferís morir atravesados por el acero negro de Morgoth que no volver para vuestras hijas, madres, esposas y hermanas.! - sus ojos reflejaban la rabia de alguien que no conserva ninguna esperanza, pero que sabe debe resistir - ¡Preferís que ellas lo sufran solas antes que ser humillados ante vuestros enemigos...! ¿No es así?  
  
- Calma, hermana. - Ingolmo tomó la mano de Vornen, sin saber que decir, pero esta rehuyó de él. - Intenta entenderlo. - no hubo respuesta por parte de la mujer, solo una mano alzada y un golpe en el rostro de su hermano. Ingolmo se levantó, enrojecida la mejilla - Mandaré a alguien que te llame para comer.  
  
El hombre salió de la habitación, y Vornen se asomó a la ventana, intentando aspirar alguna bocanada de aire fresco. Un dolor agudo, punzante, parecía atravesarle el pecho y el brazo. Respiraba con dificultad, ahogándose. Desesperada, aflojó como pudo sus prendas, y se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.  
  
***************  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Anárion entró sin avisar en la habitación, intentando no parecer demasiado alterado. Al ver a la mujer en el suelo, empalideció de repente - ¡Vornen! ¿Qué.?  
  
La tomó entre sus brazos y comprobó la ligereza de su cuerpo frío. Apretándola contra su pecho, con la voz entrecortada, indicó a todos que salieran. Pese a la insistencia de Ingolmo, quien le suplicó quedarse, llorando, Anárion no consintió en que nadie estuviese en la habitación. Al haber salido los demás, la tumbo en la blanca cama sin deshacer, y abrió completamente la ventana. Las manos le temblaban, y las lágrimas amenazaban de rebosar sus ojos y derramarse, incontenibles. La creía muerta, pero era incapaz de aceptarlo, y menos teniéndola ante él.  
  
Tomó las manos frías, y las besó como tantas otras veces. Acarició su rostro y besó su frente pálida. De pronto, ahogó un grito. ¡Su anillo! Volvió a acercarlo al labio de Vornen y contempló con asombro como se empañaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le deshizo el vestido y apretó la oreja contra su pecho: efectivamente, débil y lejano, pero real, su corazón latía lentamente. Bruscamente, se apartó de ella, avergonzado. ¡Había desnudado a Vornen, le había tocado! Apretó los puños, intentando contener el deseo irreprimible de mirarla de nuevo y grabar esa imagen en su mente. Lo hizo al oír el suave gemido de la mujer.  
  
- Anárion. ¿eres tu? - Vornen parecía haber despertado, y le miraba con los ojos vidriosos. Tendió una mano pálida y le acarició el rostro. Sonrió - Anárion.  
  
- Dime, mi vida, dime. - la contempló y se llenó los ojos de ella, de su busto desnudo, sus pechos blancos, generosos, coronados por unos pezones erectos, su piel tersa y suave, que ningún otro hombre había acariciado. se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, llorando cuál niño - Pídeme lo que quieras, Vornen.  
  
- Shhh. - la mujer le devolvió el beso, recobrando lentamente el color de su rostro. - Ve y cierra la ventana.  
  
Anárion se incorporó y cerró cristales y cortinas. Luego puso el pestillo a la puerta y la miró de nuevo. Estaba allí, no era un sueño: desabrochado el vestido y descubierta la piel, los cabellos enmarcándole el rostro, los ojos luminosos. Supo que era aquella vez o ninguna y, dudando aún, se quitó la camisa. Vornen se levantó, dejando caer al suelo el vestido y todos sus ropajes, y tendió su mano hacia Anárion. Éste la miró, alabando en silencio la perfección de ese cuerpo frágil, y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía. La besó, mientras atraía hacia sí a la mujer. Con calma, recubrió de besos la suave piel, y la tumbó en su lecho.  
  
***********  
  
Vornen se despertó envuelta por los brazos de Anárion. Extasiada, sin creer aún que fuese posible tal sueño, se incorporó, despertándole. La mujer sintió como él volvía a atraparla y la abrazaba de nuevo.  
  
- No te vayas ahora, Vornen. - le besó el cuello, mientras cogía entre sus manos un pecho turgente - Sabes que mañana en la ciudad quedaréis solo mujeres y niños.  
  
- Anárion. - al oír eso, la mujer se giró bruscamente hacia él, y le tomó el rostro. - Quédate.  
  
- Sabes que no puedo. aunque por ti lo haría con gusto. - Anárion besó ardientemente el cuello de Vornen, aspirando su olor - .con demasiado gusto.  
  
- Sabes que no vas a volver.  
  
- Oh, mi mujer de cabellos oscuros, amada señora. - la miró, compungido - ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?  
  
Y se hizo el silencio. Por un momento, les pareció que el latido del mundo se había detenido por ellos, y el tiempo estaba quieto a su alrededor. Suspirando, resignados ambos a perder al otro, se abrazaron de nuevo. Por una vez habían sido amantes, y lo serían hasta que el Sol se ocultase tras el horizonte. Sus manos se entrelazaron de nuevo.  
  
********  
  
Estaba de pie en la puerta de la casa, los ojos enrojecidos. Ante ella, los tres hombres estaban de pie, armados, tristes sus miradas. Vornen se adelantó primero hacia su hermano y le besó en silencio la frente. No había palabra alguna que pudiese reconfortar el dolor que ambos sentían. Luego, clavó la mirada en Earadan, y le vio sumido en un profundo horror. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven:  
  
- Hijo de Ingolmo, mi sobrino. ¿porqué tal dolor asoma a tus ojos?  
  
- Porque sé que jamás volveré a atravesar los muros de Minas Anor, y tal saber me llena de congoja.  
  
- ¿Porqué no habrías de volver? - Vornen le tendió el manto azul y la daga de la familia - Como primogénito, y tras haberlos rechazado tu padre y hermano mío, te pertenecen. Y te protegerán de cualquier mal.  
  
- El mayor mal que puede sufrir un hombre. - apartó los objetos con suavidad - .lo he sufrido yo ya. Solo puedo abandonarme al desespero.  
  
- ¿Rehusas, entonces?  
  
- Perdí toda esperanza en el patio de tu casa, Vornen, hermana de Ingolmo, y no quiero vivir sin la doncella que llenaba, y llena aún pese al tiempo pasado, mi alma.  
  
- Entonces ve en paz, sobrino, y quiera Eru bendecirte y darte el destino que verdaderamente desees. - le besó en la frente, conocedora del dolor que debía estar sintiendo. Luego se dirigió al más joven de los tres - Earsoron. entonces, el Manto Azul y Earráme te pertenecen ahora a ti, a menos que rehuses.  
  
- No, no rehusaré a ellos. - temblando, tendió la mano y Vornen depositó en ella los objetos. - .y con ellos me comprometeré a velar por aquellos que no han querido su protección.  
  
- Hazlo a sabiendas de que el destino es quien verdaderamente decide sobre nuestras vidas, Earsoron. - tras besarle a él también, se despidió, y ellos echaron a andar, dándole la espalda - Id en paz, compañeros del Rey.  
  
- ¡Vornen! - Anárion bajaba corriendo desde la ciudadela, después de despedirse de su mujer e hijos. - ¡Vornen Luinecollo, a quién he amado como a una hermana! Deséame suerte tu también antes de partir hacia mi destino.  
  
- Te deseo una partida sin temor en tu mirada y un glorioso retorno, Anárion hijo de Elendil. - le besó a la frente, temblando.  
  
- Y yo a ti te deseo que el mañana te depare la felicidad que muchos no tendrán. y que tu vientre dé frutos la sangre de los cuáles sea la más pura jamás habida. - con una reverencia, Anárion se giró y se dirigió hacia dónde su padre y hermano le esperaban. Vornen quedó sola, y murmuró para si misma.  
  
- Nai Eru varyuva len, meldor. Ar nai encénuvanyel. [5]  
  
Aquella mañana fue la primera de las muchas que Vornen pasó sola en la casa de Minas Anor, rezando por los hombres a quienes más amaba.  
  
********  
  
"Anar se elevaba entre tinieblas, el ruido del acero entrechocándose era lo único que podía oír. Se llevó las manos a los oídos y cerró los ojos. Dentro de su mente veía con claridad la batalla que se libraba en el País Oscuro. Los hombres peleaban, caían bajo las espadas, gritaban en silencio. De pronto, un grito se elevó hacia las alturas. Alguien gritaba su nombre, su nombre..."  
  
Despertó sobresaltada, sudando. Con desespero, se llevó las manos al vientre. Algo crecía en ella, quizá las palabras de Anárion se estuviesen cumpliendo. Se levantó y se vistió de negro, como cada día, y salió a la calle. Subió a la muralla y esperó, quizá llegara Handa, el águila que hacía unos días había mandado a su hermano. En efecto, el ave parda llegó con la primera luz del alba, y le trajo una nota desalentadora. Decía así: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Vornen, bienhadada hermana mía:  
  
Me siento obligado a explicarte los acontecimientos que hoy mis ojos han tenido el horror de contemplar. Y antes de escribir nada más, pido tu palabra de mujer que no vas a saltar al vacío... Vornen, me duele en el alma tener que decirte esto... pero quizá te alentará conocer sus últimas palabras. Anárion, hijo de Elendil, nos ha dejado... No, no llores aún. Aún no, pues debes conocer las últimas frases que dijo, pues fue tu nombre... Te llamaba, hermana mía, te llamaba. Y cogió mi mano y me pidió que te mandara esto:  
  
Vornen, melda, halla wende! Úniennanye nin! Amárietye feanyesse lúme omentielvello kwalmenyanna, ar máruvatye sínome oiale, Vornen. Únienna nin, Vornen... [6]  
  
¡No llores por él, hermana...! Sé fuerte. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Vornen ahogó un grito y cayó de rodillas. Echó a correr hacia su casa, desesperada, y allí se echó a llorar. Sollozando en silencio, pasó el tiempo.  
  
* * *  
  
Los guardias subían su cuerpo por el camino. Y ante la puerta esperaba ella, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Incapaz de aguantar tal desolación, se dispuso de nuevo a entrar en la casa, cuándo de pronto una mano se posó en su hombro. Al girarse, encontró el rostro de Meneldil, el hijo de Anárion. Era solo un muchacho a quién no le habían dejado ir a la guerra, y sobre los hombros del cual seguramente descansaría, un dia, el mando de Gondor.  
  
- Vornen Luinecollo. - su voz de niño le recordó a la de Anárion en Númenor, cuándo justo acababan de conocerse. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo ya! - .ven con nosotros. Mi padre habría gustado de tu presencia.  
  
- Meneldil, hijo de Gondor. - se le quebró la voz y se ahogaron las palabras. El muchacho la abrazó - .no puedo.  
  
- Hazlo por él.  
  
************  
  
Había empezado ya el año 3441 de la Segunda Edad, y muchos creían que iba a ser el último de toda Edad habida en Arda. Vornen era de estos que, desesperados, habrían dado la vida para hacer retroceder el tiempo. Desdichadamente, no podían.  
  
Volvió a mirar por la ventana, su único contacto con el mundo exterior. ¡Estaba tan sola! Se llevó las manos al abultado vientre, a sabiendas de que pronto daría a luz un pequeño infante, hijo de Reyes. y se echó a llorar.  
  
*************  
  
Los días pasaban, lentos y amargos. En la cuna reposaba ya una pequeña niña, cuya cabellera era del mismo color que las llamas del hogar, refulgente y hermosa. Tenía la piel pálida y los ojos grises, como su padre. Y Vornen se desvivía por ella, tanto como podía. Le había dado el nombre de Narwavilwa, pero tanto ella como la doncella la llamaban Nar. Era tan pequeña, tan hermosa! Mientras la tomaba en brazos pensó en cuál podría ser su destino, cuál iba a ser su trabajo a hacer en el mundo. Mientras acariciaba las suaves mejillas sonrosadas, el ruido de la puerta le llamó la atención. La doncella estaba en el umbral.  
  
- Señora, tienen visita.  
  
- ¿Quién es? - su tono era seco, apático.  
  
- La Dama Auressien, mi señora.- al ver el brillo en la mirada de Vornen, la joven puntualizó - Viene sola, oculta bajo un oscuro manto.  
  
- Tráela aquí. - intentó sonreír amargamente - .aunque la esposa de Anárion y la madre del que seguro será el futuro Rey merece más que ser recibida en una simple habitación de bebé.  
  
- Si, mi señora.  
  
Con una reverencia, la joven salió de la habitación, para entrar momentos después acompañada de una mujer alta, bien conocida por Vornen. Conocida i envidiada durante largos años de angustia. Cada vez que pensaba en los rizos sedosos, largos y negros, sentía envidia; cada vez que visualizaba aquella piel pálida y suave, tersa y joven, acariciada por los dedos de Anárion, sentía envidia. Pero la pérdida de éste las había unido al igual que su vida las había ido distanciando. Al entrar Auressien, Vornen sonrió e hizo ademán de levantarse, con Narwavilwa en brazos.  
  
- No, no te levantes por mi, Vornen. - Auressien tomó asiento, sonriendo tristemente - Ahora que está plácidamente dormida no vale la pena despertarla solo porque otra mujer ha llegado, ¿no crees?  
  
- Aún así, os debo respeto, señora. - Vornen bajó la vista, sorprendida por la candidez de su visitante.  
  
- Oh, no. No, mi querida Vornen. Ambas somos mujeres que han perdido al padre de sus hijos en la guerra contra Mordor. - cerró los ojos, controlando una lágrima - Ninguna de las dos tiene más rango que la otra, somos simples madres viudas.  
  
Se hizo el silencio. Vornen supo que tenía razón, más razón de la que ella imaginaba. Con una lágrima amenazando de deslizársele por el rostro, se levantó y acomodó a Nar en la cuna y se dirigió de nuevo a Auressien, que había bajado la mirada. Sin decir nada posó la mano en su hombro tembloroso y se miraron por unos momentos: la pena era profunda, ninguno el alivio que encontraban. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y dejaron fluir los sollozos, consolándose mutuamente, aunque tan solo Vornen sabía que lloraban al mismo hombre.  
  
**********  
  
- Vamos, vamos mi niña. - Vornen tendía los brazos hacia la pequeña, animándola a llegar hasta ella - Solo tienes que dar un paso, un pequeño paso. Vamos, Nar. A túla inyenna, yendenya, túla ammenna[7]. Vamos, vamos... un paso, Nar, da un paso. - con un gorgorito, la niña se soltó del borde de la mesa y avanzó un pie, tambaleándose, para caer después en brazos de su madre - ¡Muy bien, pequeña! Mára kárina![8]  
  
La alzó y le besó la frente, orgullosa. Su pequeña de cabellos cobrizos estaba creciendo y le iba alegrando la vida, pese al malestar que últimamente sentía. Mientras jugaba con Nar, se mareó de nuevo, y se sentó en el suelo, sin soltar a la niña. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba de cada vez más lento, mientras un dolor le atenazaba el brazo. Se quedaba sin aire, y a veces le venían nauseas, pero pronto se recuperaba. Pasado este ataque, se puso de nuevo en pie, respirando trabajosamente, y la niña se echó a llorar. Vornen la volvió a tomar en brazos, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, y besó aquellos cabellos ígneos. De pronto, se oyó sonar el cuerno de los guardias, que tanto podía ser señal de alarma como de regocijo. Vornen se asomó a la ventana y alcanzó a ver un grupo de hombres subiendo hacia la ciudadela.  
  
De pronto, ahogó un grito. Había reconocido a uno de los que llegaban, cansados. Y, en efecto, no se equivocaba pues, unas horas después, Earsoron llamó a su puerta. Llevaba los ropajes sucios y la mirada perdida, el rostro y el cuerpo llenos de cicatrices, el alma herida y cansada. Vornen abrazó a su sobrino, quien le devolvió el abrazo sin pudor alguno, y sin embargo nadie lloró. Demasiado hondo era el dolor de ambos para poder expresarlo en gestos o palabras.  
  
Vornen le condujo hasta el baño, donde la doncella había preparado una tina llena de agua caliente y perfumada. Mientras Earsoron se desnudaba, Vornen vio las negras cicatrices de sus brazos, piernas, pecho y espalda. Luego, el joven se metió en el agua, y ella le ayudó a bañarle. Le limpió los largos cabellos, le masajeó los hombros, el cuello, la espalda. Luego, le dio una suave tela de lino para secarse y le trajo prendas nuevas y limpias. Más tarde, después de que Vornen amamantara a Narwavilwa, Earsoron la sostenía, contemplando el rostro de la niña. Mientras su tía le desenredaba el cabello, Earsoron empezó a hablar, la voz quebrada por el lamento y la angustia:  
  
- Vornen, querida hermana de mi padre. ¿Recibiste mi carta?  
  
- No recibí nada, aunque Handa llegó con un mensaje. - suspiró y estuvo unos segundos en silencio, peinando a su sobrino - Pero no me deja cogerlo, por lo que no lo he podido leer, aunque supongo lo que me decías en él.  
  
- En verdad, yo diría que tu ya lo sabías cuándo partimos, Vornen, y no dijiste nada. - se le agotaron las palabras y se quedó mudo, agobiado.  
  
- ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Mi hermano renunciaba a su vida por la de uno de vosotros, el primogénito por ley, pasandoos el Manto y la Daga. - ambos temblaron por un momento, recordando el lejano día en que los tres, padre e hijos, habían marchado con el Rey - Y tu hermano renunció a ellos pues su esperanza había sido ahogada en Númenor Atalante. ¿Cómo podía yo ignorar cuál iba a ser su destino, Earsoron?  
  
- Pero, en el fondo, yo.  
  
- Sé que tu creías que ibas a poder defenderles, y por eso aceptaste Earráme y el Luinecollo, pero no fue así, ¿verdad? - soltó el peine y deslizó los dedos por la cabellera castaña y húmeda - Les viste caer y no pudiste hacer nada.  
  
- Y juro por el Altísimo que, si hubiese podido, lo habría hecho. - acabó la frase en un susurro quebrado, tembloroso - ¡Lo juro! Vornen, ¿porqué?  
  
- No lo sé, no lo sé. - se abrazaron - Yo tampoco entiendo nada.  
  
********  
  
Narwavilwa estaba llorando, pero su madre no parecía oírla. Estaba tumbada en su lecho, girada hacia la pared, de espaldas a la cuna, inmóvil. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, y entró la doncella, seguida de Earsoron, quien cogió a la niña y la meció hasta calmarla y adormecerla de nuevo. Luego, se giró hacia la joven que intentaba despertar a su tía.  
  
- Oh, no. otra vez no. - se sentó junto a la hermana de su padre y le puso una mano en la frente, acariciándola suavemente - Vornen, Vornen, por favor. ¡Vornen! Oh, vamos, vamos. Otra vez no, mujer. ¡Vornen! - por un momento le pareció que ya no despertaría más, no reaccionaba aunque la sacudiera con energía, aunque respiraba débilmente - ¡Vornen! Por Eru, respóndeme. ¡Vornen!  
  
- ¿Quién.? - la mujer abrió los ojos, que se vieron vidriosos, con unas ojeras profundas y oscuras - ¿Quién está ahí?  
  
- ¡Oh, por Ilúvatar! Te creía muerta. - Earsoron suspiró con alivio, pero Vornen volvió a cerrar los ojos. - ¿Vornen?  
  
- Earsoron, me voy, siento como me estoy yendo, aún en contra de mi voluntad.  
  
- No puedes. ¡No puedes dejarnos tu también!  
  
- Créeme, no lo deseo, pero es la verdad. - le tomó la mano, y Earsoron notó sus dedos fríos, húmedos - Tienes que hacerme un favor, Earsoron. Tienes que cuidar de Nar...  
  
- No lo dudes ni un momento. - él bajo la cabeza y apretó a la niña contra el pecho, que volvía a dormir plácidamente.  
  
- Y. - Vornen calló unos momentos, luego, susurró - Earsoron, onóro yondo, á kwettuva Narwavilwan sa viluvarye tenna Arieno yondo ná ataltaina, sa i erya ná i táro, i fíre imbe Sauroniva mát, nosse.[9]  
  
Luego, se hizo el silencio. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por la mejilla de Earsoron, quien aún sostenía a la niña entre los brazos. La doncella estaba de pie, muda del asombro y la sorpresa, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.  
  
*********  
  
En contra de lo que se hubiese esperado, la enterraron cerca de la tumba de Anárion por orden de Auressien y Meneldil. Todos cuántos veían pasar el cadáver de esa mujer, aún joven y bella, cuyos cabellos caían en ondas oscuras sobre su pecho y enmarcaban el rostro grisáceo, seguían la comitiva de su entierro. Al final, solo Auressien, Meneldil, Narwavilwa y Earsoron quedaron ante la difunta. La voz de la esposa de Anárion se elevó, grave y acompasada, pero atacada por el llanto:  
  
- Mucho te envidié hace años, Vornen Luinecollo, creyéndote quien recibía el amor de mi marido, mucho tiempo he maldecido tu nombre desde el oscuro rincón de su cama al llegar él demasiado tarde a nuestro lecho. - cogió aire, posando la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo - Ahora veo cuán mezquino era ese pensamiento, cuán ruin mi actitud hacia ti, y te pido me perdones. Nai Eru varyuva len.  
  
- Vornen. - Meneldil le tomó la manó y se la besó, depositándola luego otra vez sobre su pecho. - Nai Eru háka ten i andor luhtina mardirya.[10]  
  
Luego, besando la frente de Earsoron y la de la niña, ambos salieron en silencio de la sala, dejando a aquél que más la había conocido despedirse con calma y sin extraños cuya presencia pudiera privar la total sinceridad de las palabras que se iban a decir. Earsoron se acercó a Vornen, y le acarició el rostro, tan bello aún después de muerta. Colocó de nuevo los pliegues del vestido, del largo vestido negro bordado en plata con que la habían vestido y le besó la frente. Luego le habló en susurros, como temiendo despertarla del frío sueño que se la había llevado.  
  
- Vornen, hermana de mi padre, ¿qué decirte? Fuiste como una madre para mi, hiciste las veces de hermana y confidente, de amiga, de pariente protector. Muchas fueron las cosas que yo hice mal y tu fingiste no darte cuenta para no remarcarlas ante Ingolmo, muchos fueron los fallos que cometí y tu te los callaste para preservar mi honor. Fuiste quien me enseñó discreción y temple, tanto en palacio como entre los barrios más bajos pero no por eso menos dignos. Si bien a veces te traté mal, sabías que era fruto del aprecio que te tenía y el miedo a perderte, como te he perdido ahora. No sé que más decirte: los días serán oscuros sin ti, sin tu melancólica sonrisa ni tus historias cautivadoras de doncellas elfas y mortales que se arriesgan por honor, y por amor. No sufriste en vano, pues te fue correspondido lo que diste: a quien amabas te amó y puso en tu vientre el más bello hijo que jamás hayan contemplado mis pobres ojos: Narwavilwa, de quien me has encomendado la ardua tarea de educar bien, como me educaste tu a mi, y no sé si yo aprendí. Aún así, te lo prometo, melda Vornen, esta niña crecerá con el recuerdo de sus padres vivo en su mente. Cuidaré de ella y la haré una mujer de la cuál todos los Reinos hablarán y desearán dentro de sus lindes.- luego dejó a la niña un momento en el suelo y sacó una estrella reluciente de su bolsillo, que ciñó suavemente a la frente de Vornen - He aquí algo que Anárion dio a mi padre al morir para que te lo hiciera llegar y que, llegado el momento, yo no tuve valor de darte. Quizá así salde ahora la deuda de mi miedo. Lelya senda, Númenoro yende, lelya senda.[11]  
  
Temblando, dejó a la niña en el suelo, y se dispuso a tapar a Vornen con el manto negro bordado también en plata, cuándo la pequeña Nar tendió una mano hacia su madre y, tambaleante, se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada, y dio un paso hacia el lecho funerario. Earsoron la alzó y la niña besó la mejilla de su madre, para luego pronunciar su primera palabra:  
  
- Amme.[12]  
  
Con lágrimas en los ojos, Earsoron cubrió a Vornen, cogió a Narwavilwa en brazos y se marchó, dejando a sus espaldas una mujer valiente que había fallecido de dolor y angustia. Abrazó a Nar, quien también lloraba pese a no entender del todo aún qué estaba sucediendo: la niña solo sabía que dejaban a su madre encerrada entre piedras, y que ella la quería a su lado.  
  
Fuera, el crepúsculo daba paso a la noche, y Earendil relucía en la lejanía.  
  
__________________________  
  
1.Vornen, la Doncella del lamento  
  
2.Buenos días, querida Vornen  
  
3.¡Adiós!  
  
4.¡Adios, amigos!  
  
5. Que Eru os proteja, amados. Y ojalá nos volvamos a ver  
  
6.¡Vornen, amada, alta dama! ¡No me llores! Has morado en mi alma desde el momento en que nos conocimos, y morarás aquí para siempre, Vornen. No me llores, Vornen.  
  
7.Ven hacia mi, hija mía, ven hacia mamá.  
  
8.¡Bien hecho!  
  
9.Earsoron, hijo de hermano, dile en un futuro a Narwavilwa que vuele hacia dónde el hijo de Arien está enterrado, que ella es del mismo linaje del Alto, aquél que murió entre las manos de Sauron.  
  
10.Que Eru te abra las puertas de sus Salas Encantadas.  
  
11.Ve en paz, hija de Númenor, ve en paz  
  
12.Madre. ________________________________________________  
  
Vornen: Agua Fiel  
  
Nís: Doncella  
  
Ingolmo: Sabio  
  
Anárion: Hijo del Sol  
  
Anar: el Sol  
  
Númenor: Reino de los Hombres Sabios y Nobles  
  
Isil: la Luna  
  
Luinecollo: Manto Azul  
  
Earsoron: Äguila del Mar  
  
Elenna: Hacia la Estrella, Númenor.  
  
Andor: Tierra del Don, Númenor.  
  
Earadan: Hombre de Mar  
  
Elendil: Amante de los Elfos, o Amante de las Estrellas  
  
Romen: el Este  
  
Eä: el Todo, el Mundo en su totalidad.  
  
Zimraphel: Doncella Joya, última reina de Númenor.  
  
Reinos Hermanos: Gondor y Arnor  
  
Morgoth: Dios "menor", tutor de Sauron, creador del Mal.  
  
Minas Anor: Torre del Sol. Ciudad de Gondor.  
  
Eru: El Único, dios supremo  
  
Earráme: Ala del Mar, u Hoja del Mar  
  
País Oscuro: Mordor  
  
Handa: inteligente  
  
Meneldil: Amante del Cielo  
  
Narwavilwa: Fuego Revoloteante  
  
Auressien: Hija del Amanecer  
  
El Altísimo: Eru, dios supremo  
  
Ilúvatar: El padre de todo, Eru  
  
Earendil: Amante del Mar. Estrella del Crepúsculo, Venus. 


	2. Narwavilwa, náro yende

Narwavilwa, náro yende[1]  
  
- No lo entiendo, Earsoron. Todas las noches el mismo sueño.- dijo una muchacha, apareciendo en el umbral. Se apartó un mechón de cabellos rojos como el fuego y se sentó al lado de su primo - ¿Qué crees que significa?  
  
- ¿Cuál es ese sueño que te atormenta, melda?[2] - los ojos oscuros del hombre se posaron sobre ella que, con un suspiro, empezó a relatar.  
  
- Estoy en mi habitación, y junto a la ventana hay una cuna. Una mujer alta, vestida de negro, con el cabello largo y oscuro, me llama. Aunque no le veo la cara, sé que es mi madre, es ella. Tengo que abrazarla, tengo que llegar hasta la cama porque ella no se encuentra bien, pero no puedo andar. ¡No sé andar, Earsoron! Me coge en brazos, y yo oigo como, a lo lejos, suenan los cuernos de la ciudad. Suenan y suenan. y tu llegas y me tomas en brazos, y frente a nosotros pasa una comitiva funeraria. ¡Por Eru! Se llevan a mamá. y yo casi no la conozco. No pueden enterrarla, aún no. Grito, y lloro, y quiero hablar pero no me salen las palabras. Algo reluce en tu mano, y me ciega, y cuando cierro los ojos oigo como ella dice mi nombre, me llama. Los abro para ir con ella y estamos en su tumba, y tu coges una estrella del cielo y se la pones en la frente, y yo la llamo, y solo puedo gritar "Amme."[3] y luego se cierra todo, y. me despierto. - la chica había cerrado los ojos y, entonces, los abrió de golpe. Earsoron pudo ver que estaban anegados en lágrimas - Y siempre, siempre igual. cada noche lo mismo.  
  
- Nar. Mi querida Narwavilwa, creo que ha llegado el momento de que te diga lo que tu madre me encomendó decirte antes de morir.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Si. - suspiró él - Pero antes, debes pensar bien si quieres saberlo. Esas palabras contienen secretos que hoy solo yo sé, secretos que pueden desmoronar el reino entero. Piénsalo, Nar, y esta noche me dices lo que deseas. Ahora, si me permites.  
  
Aquél hombre se levantó, los ojos velados por la tristeza. Mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, Nar le oyó suspirar. Ella, sin embargo, siguió de pie en el cuadro de mortecina luz de luna que entraba por el ventanal. En su mente aún vibraban los ecos del sueño, no podría volver a dormirse. Se dirigió a su habitación y se vistió aprisa. Echándose la capa al hombro corrió hacia las almenas, agradeciendo el frío de la madrugada en su rostro.  
Poco a poco, Anar se acercaba al horizonte, dejando entrever ya un pequeño fulgor, mientras que Isil seguía su camino por el cielo, deslizándose de cada vez más abajo, hasta los confines del mundo. Las estrellas titilaron por última vez.  
  
* * *  
  
Tres hombres estaban de pie en un jardín, contemplando a la joven de cabellos fogosos que se recortaba contra el cielo de cada vez más claro. Por unos momentos, les pareció ver como ella elevaba los ojos al cielo, secándose una lágrima. Earsoron era uno de ellos, y el único que estaba seguro de qué estaba buscando Nar en esa mañana sin nubes. Algo que, sin duda, no encontraría sola.  
  
- Es hermosa, ¿verdad? - dijo el más viejo de los allí reunidos, que debía sobrepasar en una decena de años a Earsoron. - Una verdadera hija de Elenna.  
  
- Su madre también lo era, Úrimion, no hay que olvidarlo. - murmuró Earsoron tristemente - Una mujer noble y hermosa.  
  
- En verdad así era. Vornen siempre destacó pero. - el viejo frunció el ceño - Siempre pareció demasiado triste.  
  
- Yo he oído decir que murió de amor. - terció el más joven, de ojos glaucos y cabellos claros - Y también que era hechicera.  
  
- No des crédito a todo lo que llegue a tus oídos, Verieldur, la mitad serán falacias y la otra mitad mentira. - rió Úrimion y, frente al silencio de su interlocutor, añadió - Perdónale, mi hijo aún es un crío en algunos aspectos.  
  
- No pasa nada, yo también he oído decir estas cosas de la hermana de mi padre. Pero no es de ella de quien hemos venido a hablar, ¿verdad? - forzó una sonrisa, pero el recuerdo de Vornen no quería salir de su cabeza - Mi prima también tiene esa tristeza en el alma, y tu serás quien tendrá que curársela, Verie. La dejaré en tus manos, pero tienes que prometerme que cuidarás de ella y los hijos que te dé.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Narwavilwa echó a correr para ir a saludar a una mujer alta y de cabellos negros como el ébano, al mismo tiempo que el Rey Meneldil llamaba a Earsoron para hablar de matrimonio y tumbas.  
  
* * *  
  
Tras la cena, la joven se acercó a su primo y tutor, que hablaba con su hijo, Arthoron. Tras enviar al niño a la cama y besar a su esposa, contempló a Narwavilwa. Llevaba un vestido gris oscuro, bordado en plata, y su cabellera caía en suaves ondas. Le relucían los ojos, y su primo casi podía oír como le latía el corazón en el pecho. Ambos asintieron en silencio.  
Earsoron le mandó ponerse una capa, y la llevó por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Anduvieron hasta llegar a Rath Dínen lugar en dónde Earsoron se giró hacia ella y le espetó:  
  
- Ahora es el último momento en que puedes echarte atrás, Nar.  
  
- No. Ni ahora ni más tarde cambiaré de opinión. - respondió ella - Pero dime. ¿vamos a ver a mi madre?  
  
- No. Vamos a ver a tus padres. - la miró y, aún en la oscuridad que les envolvía, pudo ver como sus ojos grises se abrían desmesuradamente y su boca intentaba balbucir algo sin conseguirlo - Ahora ya no puedes desandar el camino hasta casa.  
  
Sacó una llave de un bolsillo y abrió la pesada puerta. Empujando a la azorada muchacha frente a él, se internó en el cementerio hasta llegar a las tumbas reales. Abrió la puerta y entró en la alta sala. Un olor húmedo y rancio les golpeó los sentidos, el olor de la muerte vieja, de los huesos y su reposo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la profunda oscuridad del interior, Nar pudo ver los tres cuerpos que ahí descansaban, cubiertos por grandes sudarios: dos blancos, uno negro.  
Se acercaron a la figura más oculta, la del sudario oscuro, y el hombre retiró la tela de sobre la cabeza del cadáver. Un resplandor les cegó momentáneamente, y Narwavilwa exclamó:  
  
- ¡La estrella que descansa sobre su frente! Tu se la ponías, en mi sueño, tras arrancarla de la cúpula de Varda.  
  
- Yo mismo se la ceñí el día que la enterramos, Nar. - esbozó una sonrisa sesgada, que la oscuridad ocultó de los ojos de la muchacha - Pero sin embargo no la tomé del cielo nocturno. Fue un presente que tu padre le dio al mío antes de morir, y el mío a mi cuando expiró, un presente para tu madre, para que le recordara y para que tu pudieras gozar del nombre que te corresponde. Tu linaje, Nar, no es el de los Luinecollo.  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es mi estirpe, primo? - murmuró ella, temblando.  
  
- Eso tendrás que decírmelo tu cuando analices las últimas palabras de Vornen. Dijo así: - Earsoron calló unos momentos y, cuando volvió a hablar, en su mente resonaba la voz de su tía, quebradiza y frágil, en sus últimos momentos de vida - "Earsoron, onóro yondo, á kwettuva Narwavilwan sa viluvarye tenna Arieno yondo ná ataltaina, sa i erya ná i táro, i fíre imbe Sauroniva mát, nosse."[4]  
  
- El hijo de Arien. Aquél que murió entre las manos de Sauron. el linaje del alto. - su voz se iba quebrando a medida que las palabras acudían a sus labios y, de pronto, se echó a llorar - Ear. Dime que me equivoco, dime que el hijo de Arien, de Anar, no es Anárion, aquél que encontró su fin bajo el mortal golpe del Enemigo Oscuro, hijo de Elendil el Alto, y hermano de Isildur, aquél que derrotó al mal. Dime que me equivoco.  
  
- No, pequeña. - posó una mano en su hombro - No te equivocas. ¿Entiendes ahora todos los males que puede causar esto a Minas Anor?  
  
- ¡Soy la hermana del Rey! Soy hija del mismo padre que Meneldil. - sollozó - ¡Eru, aika Ilúvatar! Man ná Elendil nostarinyo atar ar umanye sanya aranel? Man terhatie feanya sina muilenen, amil? [5]  
  
- Calma, Narwavilwa, cálmate. - Earsoron la abrazó, y ella siguió sollozando quedamente. - Toma la estrella, pues te pertenece, y vámonos.  
  
La desconsolada muchacha se acercó a donde yacía el cuerpo de su madre y tomó la estrella que llevaba ceñida la calavera. Luego, antes de que Earsoron pudiera decirle nada, besó la frente de hueso y la cubrió. El hombre se estremeció al verla acercarse al esqueleto de Elendil el Alto y besar la pálida calavera, y un extraño frío se apoderó de él cuando hizo lo mismo con Anárion. Aún abrumado por el helor que le había tomado los miembros, pudo oír la voz de Narwavilwa, gélida.  
  
- Námarie.[6]  
  
Más tarde, se juraría que había oído los susurros de los muertos y había sentido como las almas y los huesos de los difuntos temblaban en el más allá.  
  
* * *  
  
Habían pasado ya muchos días, semanas, desde que visitaran la cripta. Era una mañana gris, llovía y los gritos resonaban por toda la casa. Arthoron estaba sentado tras Loteriel, su madre y esposa de Earsoron, que rezaba para que todo acabase bien. Nar y su primo discutían en el salón, ambos con el rostro enrojecido por la ira. En ese momento, el hombre se había adelantado hasta ella, tomándola por el brazo y provocando una violenta reacción en la muchacha. Su voz resentida retumbó en la habitación.  
  
- ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame esa mano de encima, traidor! - sus ojos quemaban como tizones encendidos - Has osado prometerme a ese. a ese pobre muchacho, sin pedirme ni tan solo una opinión, Earsoron. ¿y soy yo quién debe entrar en razón? Tengo solo quince años, sí, pero eso no quita que yo también piense. ¡y sienta! - Entonces dime, jovencita: ¿preferirías estar prometida a Meneldil, como él me pidió? ¿Lo preferirías?  
  
- ¡Pues quizá sí! ¡Quizá sí!  
  
- ¡Maldita seas, Narwavilwa, hija de la hermana de mi padre! ¡Comparable a la de un haradrim es tu mezquindad!  
  
Por un momento se hizo un tenso silencio. Arthoron cerró los ojos y Loteriel elevó una plegaria silenciosa a los Cantores. Nar permaneció de pie, erguida como una reina, dos hogueras quemando en sus pupilas. Mientras Earsoron se llevaba las manos a la boca y abría desmesuradamente los ojos, la muchacha se dirigió a su habitación parsimoniosamente. Justo antes de entrar, se giró y, con voz glacial, dijo:  
  
- Que así sea.  
  
* * *  
  
La noche la amparaba, y la temeridad de su conducta la protegía: cualquiera que la hubiese visto habría creído que era una visión provocada por demasiado sueño en una mente cansada. En efecto, así lo creyeron los guardias de todas y cada una de las puertas de la ciudad y todos aquellos que la vieron alejarse al galope sobre el corcel gris. Aún así, pese a la sangre fría, le dolía ese exilio que se había impuesto. En su cabeza aún resonaban las palabras de Loteriel, que había sido como una madre para ella:  
  
- Lelya senda, melda yendenya, lelya senda ar me enyalanye.[7]  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡Nar!  
  
La voz, y después el llanto, de Earsoron, se oyeron hasta en palacio. Con desespero la buscó por toda la ciudad y, por la noche, se derrumbó frente a la lumbre, sollozando. ¡Había prometido a Vornen que cuidaría de la niña! Y solo había conseguido que huyera. A la mañana siguiente, y con ayuda del Rey Meneldil, Úrimion, Verieldur y muchos otros hombres nobles que la habían pretendido por esposa, o simplemente admirado o conocido, se mandaron mensajeros a todos los pueblos, ciudades y aldeas del Reino. Muchos volvieron sin noticias de la muchacha, y otros, muy pocos, dijeron que se la había visto en Osgilliath, pero que había partido hacia el sur y nadie había sido capaz de encontrarla.  
  
Jamás volverían a verla. Narwavilwa no iba a volver.  
  
* * *  
  
Cabalgaba. Hacía días que eso era lo único que hacía. Cabalgar y cabalgar, sin descanso ni para ella ni para el caballo. Desde que abandonaran Ithilien no se había llevado un solo bocado a la boca, y su corcel tan solo comía los hierbajos secos que encontraban por el camino. Desde la madrugada del día anterior que no probaban el agua. Pero ya no le importaba.  
Quizá por eso, en un llano, el caballo se desplomó, y ella rodó por los suelos. Agotada y con el alma acongojada, no intentó ni erguirse. Esperó pacientemente la muerte, mientras el manto oscuro de la inconsciencia la envolvía suavemente. A pocos metros de ella, su montura agonizaba.  
  
Y, algo más lejos, un hombre a caballo se acercaba, rumbo a Umbar.  
  
* * *  
  
- Soo. - tirando de las riendas, el hombre se apeó del caballo y se acercó al animal que yacía en el camino. Posó la mano en el cadáver y se dirigió a su montura - ¿Ves, Surocco? Por aquí ha pasado alguien que no sabía como cuidar su corcel. O alguien que tenía mucha prisa, pues aún está caliente el cuerpo y no veo a nadie. ¿Qué hay ahí, Surocco? - preguntó al animal al oírlo relinchar y olisquear bajo unos arbustos. Se dirigió hacía allí y se inclinó para ver mejor aquello que había bajo las ramas secas - ¡Oh! ¡Por la bendita Elenna! Aquí está el propietario del malhadado animal.  
  
En ese momento, Nar gimió y abrió los ojos. Intentó levantarse y huir, pero se desplomó de nuevo, sin sentido otra vez. El hombre la alzó en vilo, sin dejar de contemplarla pues, aunque malherida y demacrada, seguía siendo muy hermosa. Montó a caballo, con ella ante él, y se la llevó a Umbar, a su casa.  
  
* * *  
  
Todo estaba oscuro cuando despertó. A su lado, oía una respiración acompasada y profunda, y olía a un candil recién consumido. Le dolía la cabeza y las costillas, y notaba que tenía un brazo entablillado. Tenía una sed atroz y necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba. Intentó moverse, pero el dolor la tomó por sorpresa y un grito se escapó de entre sus labios. En un momento, la respiración que la acompañaba cambió de ritmo, y alguien se movió en la oscuridad. Pudo oír unos pasos y una voz de hombre:  
  
- ¿Muchacha? ¿Has despertado? - había un dejo de preocupación en esa voz profunda.  
  
- No lo sé. - respondió Nar, casi sin aliento - ¿Porqué me duele todo tanto?  
  
- Reventaste tu corcel y se desplomó en el camino, tirándote al suelo, supongo. - le respondió aquél a quien aún no podía ver, que parecía estar buscando algo. Una chispa iluminó por unos momentos la habitación - Te encontré tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, y no pude dejarte morir, así que te traje a Umbar conmigo.  
  
- ¿Y tu quién eres? - parpadeó, pues el desconocido acababa de encender de nuevo el candil.  
  
- Míritur, Númenoreano, Corsario dirían algunos, yo prefiero llamarme Hombre de Mar. - le sonrió, y Nar pudo ver como las ásperas facciones se suavizaban y se volvían hermosas - ¿Y tu?  
  
- No lo sé. - mintió, tras unos segundos de silencio - No recuerdo casi nada. Sé que huía de algo, o de alguien. y que me llamaban un nombre muy largo. demasiado largo.  
  
- Intenta recordarlo, o alguno que se le parezca. no puedo llamarte siempre muchacha.  
  
- ¡Si ya lo intento.! - dijo, fingiendo un desconsuelo tan real que hasta ella misma se lo creyó - Creo que era algo así como Na. Naru. No, Narwil. no, no. ¿cómo era? Nar. sí, eso sí, pero había más. Narwilva. no. ¡No me acuerdo, Míritur, no consigo acordarme!  
  
- Entonces. - se retiró un mechón castaño de delante los ojos grises - Te llamaré Nar. Y ahora voy a buscarte algo para beber, debes de estar sedienta.  
  
Esa noche hablaron largo y tendido hasta que llegó el alba, y Narwavilwa, ahora llamada solo Nar, descubrió que estaba en casa de uno de los descendientes de los Hombres del Rey, seguidores de Ar-Phârazon el Dorado. No se dejó dominar por el miedo, pero: al fin y al cabo, era un hombre, y la había salvado, y era hermoso como todo hijo de Atalante.  
  
* * *  
  
- Eres la mujer más hermosa de todo Arda, y eres mía.  
  
Hacía ya más de un año que estaba en Umbar, y hoy era uno de los más felices de su vida. Se había enamorado de Míritur, pese a que él la aventajara en muchos veranos, y cuándo él le pidió si quería desposarse con él, no dudo ni un instante. Y hoy, por fin, era su esposa.  
Ahora, en la noche de las nupcias, el júbilo se entremezclaba con el miedo. Tan solo tenía dieciséis años, y Míritur contaba ya los treinta. Él había conocido muchos cuerpos femeninos, ella ni tan solo había visto un hombre desnudo en su vida. Miró los ojos grises, plateados, que la contemplaban, ávidos, y sintió las manos que la apretaban contra el amado pecho. Sabía que su amor era debido en gran parte a la gratitud, y tenía miedo de ser infeliz.  
  
Pero no. No lo sería, lo sabía. Lo que la hacía dudar de tal manera era el pánico a lo que sobrevendría en la habitación. Y se acercaban sin tregua a la puerta tras la que estaba la cama de las sábanas blancas. Él le decía palabras dulces, ardientes, palabras que le llegaban al alma, pero al mismo tiempo la mantenían reacia.  
Al final, sus manos se posaron sobre el colchón mullido. Sintió como las manos de su esposo le quitaban el vestido y pronto sintió una piel caliente contra la suya. Tras besos y suaves caricias, cuando la mano del hombre iba a abrirse camino entre sus muslos, susurró:  
  
- Tengo miedo.  
  
Míratan soltó una carcajada comprensiva y la arrulló contra su pecho, meciéndola como a un niño.  
  
* * *  
  
La vida le parecía un sueño. Los días se sucedían sin prisas, cada uno más límpido que el anterior, y el verano del sur la envolvía por completo. Sus ojos parecían ser de mithril puro, tal era el brillo de su felicidad. Ya no era una niña demacrada que había llegado, medio muerta, en brazos de un desconocido, sino una joven y bella mujer casada con un hombre de porte noble y orgulloso. Todos la conocían ya en el puerto, y otros muchos la envidiaban, en un principio. Pero pasaron los meses y aquella moza de piel pálida y cautivadora sonrisa se ganó el amor de todo aquél que hablara con ella. Hasta había quien aseguraba que se trataba de una princesa perdida.  
  
A veces, aún se acordaba de aquella infancia llena de lujos que había llevado en Minas Anor, y echaba de menos al pequeño Arthoron y a Loteriel. y a Earsoron. Pero ganaba en ella el orgullo: jamás pediría perdón.  
  
Cuando llegó el dorado otoño y, con él, la sospecha de que una nueva vida podía estar gestándose en su vientre, Nar se sintió aún más eufórica. Y no menor fue el regocijo del afortunado padre, Míritur, que, cuando lo supieron ya con certeza, invitó a todo aquél que conocía a una fiesta de tal envergadura que se hablaría de ella durante muchos años. Y así fue pasando el tiempo, y Nar cumplió los dieciocho, y su vientre seguía creciendo, y también su esperanza en el mañana. Así fue como, una noche de principio de primavera, los dolores del parto llegaron hasta la sorprendida muchacha.  
  
- ¿Todos los partos duelen tanto, Kal? - le preguntaba una enfurruñada jovencita a la comadrona, entre contracción y contracción. - Esto es insoportable.  
  
- No lo creo, pequeña - reía Kal - Por lo poco que gritas no debe dolerte mucho. - Bueno, digamos que por ahora e s el peor dolor de mi vida. - sonrió Nar, dándole la razón, pero aún molesta por lo poco oportunamente que le había llegado el dar a luz - Ahí va otro espasmo de esos.  
  
- Contracciones, se llaman contracciones. - suspiró la partera, dejándola por imposible.  
  
Así transcurrió toda la noche y, poco antes del alba, pudo oírse el poderoso berrido de un recién nacido, acompañado por exclamaciones de sorpresa de la comadrona y otras de júbilo de los padres. Cuando Anar salió por el horizonte, Míritur estaba frente a la puerta, sosteniendo a una niña. Los rayos del Sol arrancaron brillantes reflejos de cobre de los suaves cabellos aún húmedos de la hija de Narwavilwa Vornenien ar Anarionien.  
  
- Te llamarás Giledhel. -le dijo su padre, contemplando esos ojos plateados, el pecho henchido por el orgullo.  
  
* * *  
  
Esa mañana la pequeña cumplía cinco años y, pese a que el segundo embarazo de Nar hacía unas semanas que se estaba complicando, Míritur llevó a Giledhel a dar un paseo con el barco de velas negras y la serpiente por estandarte.  
  
En un principio, Gil estaba aferrada a las piernas de su padre, pues tantos rostros barbudos le causaban pavor, y no estaba acostumbrada al zarandear del barco. Poco a poco, sin embargo, se fue acostumbrando, y pronto estaba corriendo por cubierta, riendo sin parar, señalando las gaviotas que volaban a ras del barco. Cuando Míritur se asomó por la borda, en la parte de popa, y vio los grises lomos de los delfines, la llamó enseguida. La niña estaba arrobada, y su padre rebosaba alegría al verla tan feliz. Mientras ella escuchaba fascinada, y los demás marineros sonreían, incrédulos ante el inusual espectáculo de su patrón sentado en el suelo hablando en susurros con un niño, Míritur le contó historias de náufragos que habían sido salvados de ahogarse por esos animales tan bellos y gráciles, de doncellas que se habían convertido en uno de ellos para seguir al amor que había desaparecido en el mar. Los marinos también estaban encantados con la pequeña, y le dedicaron toda una serie de atenciones que no solían. Pese a ser hombres recios y poco dados a las muestras de afecto, la mirada sincera de la niña, su sonrisa y sus cabellos flamígeros les impedían cualquier palabra u ademán hosco. En esos momentos, ella era la reina del barco.  
  
De pronto, la pequeña se llevó la mano a la boca y su rostro se contrajo en un rictus de terror. Un gemido se escapó de entre sus labios finos, antes de echarse a sollozar aferrada al pecho de su padre:  
  
- ¡Mamá.!  
  
Míritur la miró a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, y una corazonada le dijo que no era añoranza lo que había movido a Giledhel a actuar de esa manera tan brusca. La abrazó y, poniéndose de pié, se puso a gritar a sus hombres:  
  
- ¡Virad, marineros! ¡Volvemos a puerto! Timonel, invierte el rumbo, desplegad las velas, todo el peso a la bodega. - besó la frente de la niña - ¡Si llegamos a Umbar antes de que el Sol alcance su cenit, seréis recompensados! ¡A toda vela, marineros!  
  
Durante unos segundos, solo se oyeron los sollozos de la niña.  
  
* * *  
  
En Umbar, eran otros los sollozos que se oían. Sollozos de dolor, desgarradores, de agonía. Sollozos desesperados de alguien que quiere aferrarse a la vida, pero no sabe por dónde agarrarla.  
  
Nar estaba tumbada en su lecho, con las manos sobre el abultado vientre. Un vientre más abultado de lo normal, sin duda. Además, sabía que estaba dando a luz antes de tiempo, demasiado antes de tiempo. Desde hacía algo así como un mes, el niño que llevaba dentro se estaba moviendo demasiado, hasta el punto de que pareciese tener más de dos piernas y dos brazos, y habían vuelto las insoportables náuseas, y perdidas de sangre. Tomó aire, intentando aguantar una nueva acometida de dolor. Un grito quebrado desgarró el aire, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y entraba Kal, con una joven ayudante, Kira. La comadrona se arrodilló al lado de la cama y tomó una de las manos frías y húmedas de Nar. Con franqueza, le dijo:  
  
- Esto pinta mal, chica. - se giró hacia su compañera - Tráeme un barreño lleno de agua fría, Nar tiene fiebre. Y también paños limpios, y hierbas para dejar de sangrar. Algo me dice que este va a ser un parto muy difícil.  
  
- Kal. - la mujer se giró hacia la parturienta, que la miraba con unos ojos relucientes por las altas temperaturas que martirizaban su cuerpo - No quiero morir.  
  
- No morirás, pequeña. - dijo, no sin albergar dudas - No mientras yo siga conservando los conocimientos que me pasó la vieja Dacmia. No vas a morir, aún eres muy joven, bella y fuerte para abandonar a tu hija y a tu marido.  
  
- No creas. - suspiró, pero una fuerte contracción la hizo callar unos minutos - No sería la primera mujer que muere de parto.  
  
- Vamos, ahora cierra los ojos y no pienses más.  
  
En ese momento, entró Kira, seguida por Míritur y la pequeña. El Sol estaba alcanzando el punto del mediodía.  
  
* * *  
  
El dolor se alargó interminables horas, hasta la caída de la noche. Al fin, justo cuando los últimos rayos de Anar refulgían entre las aguas del puerto, nació un niño, al que llamaron Anartur. Era pequeño y frágil, de tez pálida y cabellos oscuros como su padre. Poco más tarde, entre órdenes de la partera y más sollozos de la joven madre, otro niño vio la luz, justo cuando la refulgente Earendil empezaba su camino por el crepúsculo. Le llamaron Elentur. Con otro grito de Kal, y mientras la angustia de Míritur y sus dudas sobre la supervivencia de su esposa crecían y se hacían de cada vez más grotescas y detestables, otro infante llegó a esta faz del mundo. Un niño al que llamaron Isiltur, pues la Luna asomaba su arco por horizonte al mismo tiempo que él sacaba la frente azulada del cuerpo de su madre.  
  
Nar soltó otro grito ahogado y cayó entre un charco de sangre caliente, respirando ajetreadamente y perdiendo el mundo de vista. Míritur se mordió el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas, y Giledhel esbozó una sonrisa bañada de llanto.  
  
* * *  
  
Los Nelde Onóni[8] tenían ya veinte años, y su hermana veinticinco. Esa mañana estaban todos muy ajetreados preparando las mochilas para el primer viaje que harían a Osgilliath. Pese al odio de Míritur a los Fieles, Giledhel se había empeñado en conocer las tierras de Endor y sus habitantes, y ver todos los lugares de leyenda con sus propios ojos. Nar se había mostrado muy callada al respecto, y sólo había pronunciado una frase que su marido, a duras penas habría podido interpretar:  
  
- Kwetuvatye mára erye autuva, úkwetuvatye mára erye autuva. Túre uma etyenna or Giledhel, ume inyenna. Nai vantarye ama coireryo oron ar tula orto. Nai se metya i rinde.[9]  
  
Así que, aún a desgana, consintió que partiera, con la condición de que debía estar de regreso al cabo de cinco años. Si no, la darían por muerta y no la consideraría hija suya. Algo que no se esperaba el Númenoreano era que los trillizos quisieran acompañarla. Esta vez, Nar no dijo nada, y Míritur sucumbió a la presión a la que los jóvenes le sometieron. Dio su consentimiento, y ellos partieron. La despedida fue breve y sin demasiadas emociones manifiestas: tan sólo Giledhel y su madre se abrazaron. Lo único que Nar le dijo, fue esto:  
  
- Sabes quién eres y sabes quién soy. Eres una Fiel de nacimiento, Gil. Ahora, ve y busca a Earsoron mi primo o su hijo, y diles que estoy bien. Tienes la estrella que dará veracidad a tus palabras, hija. Diles que. que aún pienso en ellos, esté dónde esté. Námarie.  
  
* * *  
  
Pasaban los días, los meses, los años, y ninguno de sus cuatro hijos volvía. Al final, poco antes de que se cumplieran los cinco años de su partida, Anartur, Isiltur y Elentur volvieron, solos. Iban vestidos con ricos ropajes, y su piel estaba curtida por el Sol y el camino. Nar contempló a sus hijos, los que más le habían costado, aquellos por quienes casi había dado la vida al traerlos al mundo. Eran altos como cualquier hijo de la bendita Númenor, y tenían los ojos grises como el cielo en el albor de una tormenta. Sus facciones eran duras, marcadas, pero hermosas, y sus cabellos. Sus cabellos eran de un color castaño oscuro, como los de su padre. De niños todos los confundían, tan sólo ella era capaz de llamarlos por su nombre. Ahora, mientras su padre les pedía quién era quién, sonriendo y abrazándolos, ella supo que aquél cuyos cabellos eran cortos y despeinados y llevaba la barba bién recortada entorno al mentón, era Anartur, el siempre arrojado y tenaz; supo que quién se los ceñía a la frente con un hilo de plata y los llevaba por sobre los hombros, era Elentur, paciente pero peligroso y de ira terrible; y que el que llevaba la melena larga, flotante, recogida con una cinta de cuero a la altura de la nuca, ese que llevaba una cabeza colgada de la silla del caballo, era Isiltur, el más rápido y ágil de todos. Lo que no supo fue de quién era esa cabeza de hombre, cuyos cabellos oscuros estaban ensangrentados. No pudo verle el rostro, ni sus hijos le permitieron verlo.  
  
Entraron en la casa, dejando cuerpo y caballos en el establo. Esa noche hablaron lago y tendido, y Nar oyó cosas que nunca hubiese deseado tener que oír.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡¿Decís que matasteis a aquél que en Minas Anor os recibió en su casa como a hijos?! - gritó la mujer, sin poder creerlo - Pero. ¿porqué?  
  
- El maldito hombre ese y su hijo no nos dejaron llevarnos a Giledhel. - dijo Elentur, escupiendo en el suelo.  
  
- Luego marcharon con Arphenrhaw y nuestra hermana camino a Osgilliath, en plena noche, y les dimos caza. - Anartur - Queríamos matarlos a todos.  
  
- Pero nuestra hermana se interpuso entre ellos y nosotros. - terció Isiltur - Se puso frente a Arthoron y Thoronion, el pequeño, y nos dijo que si pretendíamos matarles antes tendríamos que matarla a ella.  
  
- Entonces ¿quién es ese que habéis traído hasta aquí? - preguntó Míritur, visiblemente intrigado, como el niño a quién le están contando un apasionante cuento, sin darse cuenta de que Nar iba palideciendo - Porque es alguno de esos malditos "Fieles", como se llaman ellos, ¿no?  
  
- Sí, el más viejo. - Elentur se echó a reír - Se enfrentó a nosotros con el otro, el rubio ese.  
  
- .Arphenrhaw. - dijo Isiltur, serio.  
  
- Si, él. Arphen, como lo llamaba Gil, - Anartur hizo una mueca de desprecio - se retiró a tiempo, aún sin quererlo, y marchó con los otros y Giledhel, que nos amenazó con darnos muerte ella misma si osábamos seguirla.  
  
- ¡Ja! Y nos dejaron al viejo barbudo, que tanto apreciaba a tu hija, mamá. - prosiguió Elentur.  
  
- Y también tu hermana, no lo olvides, Elen. - lo interrumpió su hermano Isiltur.  
  
- ¿Y ahora eso qué más da? - se carcajeó Anartur - Gil se fue, y nosotros matamos a ese Fiel, y gravamos a puñaladas su nombre en su pecho antes de dejarlo frente a las puertas de Osgilliath. El Reyezuelo Meneldil, hijo de Anárion el Chafado por una Piedra, seguramente quedó muy afectado al verle.  
  
- Hijos. - Nar les miró, pálida como un cadáver - ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? - ¿Los de quién? - preguntaron Elen y Anar al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Los de todos. - dijo Isil con voz ronca - Aquél cuya testa colgaba de la silla, madre, era Earsoron, y los nombres de los que huyeron con mi hermana eran Arthoron, Thoronion, Arphenrhaw y las esposas de Earsoron y Arthoron, Loteriel y Glorwingen.  
  
- Estas empezando a hablar como uno de esos necios, Isil. - Anartur le dirigió una mirada dura y llena de reproche.  
  
- ¡Necio es lo que hay que ser para no ver el dolor que asoma a los ojos de vuestra madre! - les espetó el aludido, airado - ¿Les conocías, amme? - No lo sé. - sollozó ella, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación.  
  
* * *  
  
Si que lo sabía, y bien. Sus propios hijos. ¡sus propios hijos habían matado a aquél hombre que había sido un padre para ella! El llanto se apoderó de ella, sacudiéndole los hombros. Debía de hacer horas y horas que lloraba. Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y dejó que la brisa de la noche le despeinara los largos cabellos. Por alguna extraña razón, el resplandor de la última flor de Telperion apagaba todas las estrellas, y el pálido Tilion iluminaba una figura de larga cabellera que se acercaba en silencio. La figura de Isil llegó hasta la ventana, y tomó una de las manos de su madre.  
  
- Amme. - se mordió el labio. Si sus hermanos le descubrían le rebanarían la cabeza a él, y tampoco quería arriesgar a su madre a la ira de Elen y Anar. Aún así, tomó aire y, al ver que Nar le miraba, prosiguió - Gil me dijo que te llevara un mensaje. Dijo que. que había visto a tus padres y les había besado la frente, y que la Casa de Tarsoron seguía siendo grande, y que Meneldil te enviaba todo el amor que te profesó durante quince años. ¿Amme?  
  
- ¿Qué, ónya?[10] - le temblaban los labios.  
  
- Lo recuerdas todo, ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Ven, ven conmigo, madre.  
  
Secándose los ojos, Nar se apoyó en los hombros de su hijo menor y saltó fuera. Cogida de la mano de Isil, llegaron a los establos, y el joven descolgó el macabro trofeo de su silla. Con reverencia lo puso en manos de su madre, quien contempló durante largos momentos el rostro pálido y desfigurado en una mueca de horror, los labios finos, casi ocultos entre la oscura y tupida barba. Vio los ojos profundos, de color castaño, inyectados en sangre e ira, velados por la muerte. Acarició los cabellos largos y enredados, la sangre seca separándolos en mugrientos mechones, sonrió al ver el débil color plateado de las sienes. Luego, lo apretó contra el pecho y echó a correr. Isil la miró alejarse y, cuando casi la había perdido de vista, se lanzó a la carrera tras ella.  
  
Para cuando llegó dónde estaba su madre, ésta ya había llegado a las afueras del puerto y, con un palo, estaba cavando un agujero. Isil la observó oculto por las sombras, y tembló, pues sentía los sentimientos de su madre hiriéndole el alma y la piel. Vio como Nar besaba la frente grisácea del muerto, y depositaba el cráneo en el agujero que había conseguido cavar. Lo cubrió con cuidado, con ternura, e imploró en silencio a los Ainur y a Eru que lo acogieran allá dónde descansaban las almas de los mortales. Entonces, pálida y fría, se giró hacia donde estaba su hijo, y le dijo, cerrando los ojos:  
  
- Me llamo Narwavilwa Vornenien, y mi madre era de la Casa de Tarsoron, y murió cuando yo no contaba el año. Viví con mi primo y su esposa, quienes me dieron el amor de los padres que no tuve, pues mi padre murió en manos de Sauron, y ahora solo yo y tu hermana sabemos quien era, pero ni la muerte podrá arrebatarme su nombre de los labios, Isil. aunque tu merezcas saber de quién eres descendiente. ¿Sabes, Isiltur? Este hombre a quién habéis dado muerte, era mi primo. Era el padre que yo amé.  
  
Una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas, y se llevó la mano al corazón. Su hijo, en un ataque de extraña compasión, desenvainó un puñal con incrustaciones de ithildin, que ahora refulgían bajo la luz de la Luna, y le ofreció el mango a su madre. Ésta lo tomó con la mano temblorosa, y le sonrió.  
  
- Corre, hijo de Elenna. - serena, dirigió la afilada punta del puñal a su escote, justo encima del corazón - Nai Eru varya ar varyuva ten, melda ónya, i umatye saura. Nai Eru varyuva len.[11]  
  
E Isil echó a correr hacia la casa que se entreveía en la lejanía. Supo con una hiriente certeza que su madre se desplomaba metros por detrás de él y que no podía hacer nada: el desconsuelo era demasiado grande. Deseó ardientemente poder olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, y volver a empezar. Pero el ayer es traidor, y nunca vuelve. Y lo único que él podía hacer era seguir corriendo y llegar al portal, soltar la funda del cuchillo en la mesa de la entrada y meterse en la cama, tal como hizo.  
  
Luego, bañado por la luz blanca que entraba por la ventana, intentó no llorar.  
  
_______________________________  
  
1-Narwavilwa, hija del fuego  
  
2-querida  
  
3-Mamá.  
  
4-Earsoron, hijo de hermano, dile en un futuro a Narwavilwa que vuele hacia dónde el hijo de Arien está enterrado, que ella es del mismo linaje del Alto, aquél que murió entre las manos de Sauron.  
  
5-¡Eru, cruel Ilúvatar! ¿Porqué es Elendil el padre de mi padre y yo no soy una princesa por ley? ¿Porqué has roto mi alma en pedazos con este secreto, madre?  
  
6-Adiós  
  
7-Ve en paz, hija mía querida, ve en paz y recuérdanos  
  
8-Tres Gemelos  
  
9-Digas bien o digas mal, ella se irá. No tienes poder sobre Giledhel, ni tampoco yo. Ojalá suba la montaña de su vida y llegue a la cima. Quizá se cierre el círculo.  
  
10- Hijo mío  
  
11-Que Eru te proteja ahora y en el futuro, mi amado hijo, tu que no eres corrupto. Que Eru te proteja en el mañana.  
  
_________________  
  
Narwavilwa: Fuego Revoloteante  
  
Earsoron: Águila del Mar  
  
Eru: El Único, dios supremo  
  
Vornen: Agua Fiel  
  
Anar: el Sol  
  
Isil: la Luna  
  
Elenna: Hacia la estrella. Númenor, la isla perdida.  
  
Úrimion: Nacido en Agosto  
  
Verieldur: Servidor del Valor.  
  
Meneldil: Amante de los Cielos  
  
Arthoron: Águila Noble  
  
Rath Dínen: la Calle del Silencio  
  
Varda: Diosa "menor", creadora de las estrellas  
  
Luinecollo: Manto Azul  
  
Arien: "ángel" femenino que conduce el barco del Sol.  
  
Anárion: Hijo del Sol. Hijo menor del rey Elendil el Alto.  
  
Elendil: Amante de los Elfos, o Amante de las Estrellas.  
  
Isildur: Sirviente de la Luna, hijo mayo de Elendil.  
  
Ilúvatar: Padre de Todo, Eru.  
  
Minas Anor: Torre del Sol, ciudad de Gondor.  
  
Loteriel: Doncella Enguirnaldada con Flores  
  
Haradrim: habitante de Harad, región al sur de Gondor.  
  
Los Cantores: Dioses "menores" hijos de Eru, que crearon el Mundo.  
  
Osgilliath: Fortaleza de las Hueste de Estrellas, capital de Gondor.  
  
Ithilien: Región de más al sur de Gondor.  
  
Umbar: puerto de Harad, donde habitan los famosos Corsarios, o Númenoreanos Negros.  
  
Surocco: Corcel de Viento  
  
Míritur: Señor de las Joyas  
  
Ar-Phârazon el Dorado: último Rey de Númenor, que provocó su hundimiento.  
  
Atalante: Sepultada, caída. Númenor.  
  
Arda: El mundo conocido.  
  
Mithril: Metal precioso diez veces más valioso del oro, y muy poco abundante.  
  
Giledhel: Elfo de Luz  
  
Anartur: Señor del Sol  
  
Elentur: Señor de las Estrellas  
  
Isiltur: Señor de la Luna  
  
Endor: la Tierra Media  
  
Arphenrhaw: Noble León  
  
Thoronion: Hijo del Águila  
  
Glorwingen: La del Rocío Resplandeciente  
  
Telperion: Árbol santo, plateado, que producía Luz y fue asesinado.  
  
Tilion: "Ángel" conductor de la Luna  
  
Ithildin: Brillo de luna. Metal que solo refleja la luz de la luna y las estrellas. 


End file.
